


The Lost Promise

by Jibbiha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbiha/pseuds/Jibbiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has left Storybrooke for three years without any goodbyes and then one day she came back. Before she left she and Regina was in happy relationship, how could she leave her family behind and why was she come back now(with her new girlfriend) How Regina cope with the situation, Can Emma bring Regina back from her grief and start their love relationship again? Warning self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Promise

Hello guys! This is my second fanfic that I make a decision to post in . This story I edited from my very first fan fiction(which was not SQ) I wrote for long times ago, I love this story very much and I think it would be cool if I edit to make it as SQ fanfic and translate in English. Hope you guys enjoy the story.

P.S. English is not my first language so any faults is mine.

...............................

 

The lost promise

 

Regina was sitting on the beach her eyes looked upon at the sea. Her mind as blank as her dull eyes, nobody knew what in her mind it had been a long time that she had been closed herself to everyone. The sound of water hit the bay was like a calmness you didn't have to worry about anything. Tonight was a beautiful night the moon almost full without any stars it was the only thing that kept shining right now.

"Regina" Snow's voice startled the brunette.

"Okay" Regina whispered back before standing up.

This was one of Snow's routines since two years ago that every night before her bed time she had to come and pick Regina up at the beach. It was also a half year that Regina had been moved to live with the Charmings and her son, Henry.

"How was your day?" Snow asked but she's already known the answer.

"Fine" Regina answer to herself.

"Are you hungry? Henry and I cooked the stew for dinner." Snow said to Regina, she didn't expect for any responses but she couldn't help but glanced at the woman beside her who kept looking in front of her tried to ignore everything around herself.

"Regina you can't shut yourself like this for the rest of your life everyone worries about you. It's been two years now you have to give up and keep going." Snow said to Regina "I know it's not easy like we keep telling you and we know this feeling too. She's already gone Regina. She has chosen her own life. We all can do nothing."

"I'm trying" Regina turned her head to another side to avoid Snow's staring.

"You say this all the time but your actions is opposite, how can I believe you Gina?" Snow asked she started to feel angry to this woman again. You might not believe that Snow White could get upset to the Evil Queen the former Evil Queen.

"I'm trying to be happy on my own way, you don't have to worry. I promise that I'm fine, if I'm your burden, I'm sorry." Regina said before walk into the car.

The driving to charming was in silentness and it was also in uncomfortable for both women. Snow still not used to when she heard Regina's crying out of her souls every time after they talked about Emma. She sat in the her driver seat and tried too hard to concentrate on the road to ignore the sound of hysterical sobbing. But that's not helped much, She couldn't wait to get home and get away from this heart broken sound.

"Hi, Regina hey hun." David said to both women who just walked in.

"I'm going to bed, good night." Regina said without looking at anyone. Snow sighsed and shook her head while looked at her husband.

"She's fine Snow, like she always tells us." David pulled his wife against his chest.

"How can you said that David, look in her eyes look how she lives her life. She's just like walking corpse." Snow sighed

"I know, at least she's gaining more weight." David said

"Because medicines force her to eat David. I don't know how long that medicine from Dr. Hopper will last." Snow was starting to sob before her tears dropped on her husband sheriff uniform.

"She's survivor, I know it's hard but we already passed it and I think Regina can do it too. What we have to do is help her and one day she will be back." Charming said even if he's not quite sure.

 

*flash back*

"Have anyone seen Emma today?" Regina who ran into Granny's dining with terror face. It had been all day that she couldn't contact Emma and no one saw her even Charmings.

"I try to contact her too Regina but it says there's no the number." Ruby walked to Regina

"Where the hell is she?" Regina ran her hand through her thick dark hair with frustrated sigh.

"Did she tell you yesterday where she would go?" Ruby asked

"No, she didn't. She just sent me to bed and left to her house." Regina said.

"She may have something to deal with out of the town and come back tomorrow." Ruby tried to comfort Regina.

And Emma never coming back

*End of flashback*

 

Next morning the sound of squeaky door woke Regina up.

"It's time to get up Gina. Me and David will leave in twenty minutes. Do you want a drive today?" Snow asked.

"Okay" that's all what Regina said before got up from her bed and walked pass Snow.

"Someone saw the bug last night at your mansion." Snow said while walking behind the former evil queen. Regina turned to face Snow immediately. The red blood shot eyes stared at the princess with questions.

"...Is it hers?" Regina waving voice asked

"I don't know, we have to go and see. This morning Grumpy called David and told us but no one has seen her." Snow answered

Before Snow could say anything else Regina already sprinted out of the house.

'Where is she? Is she really come back? Where have she been in three years? Does she still love her the same? What would she going to say to Emma if she is really here? The questions pop in Regina head while she is running to her old mansion.'

Before she could take another deep breath she's already stood in front of her old house. Snow told her that the bug was parked at the garage last night but she didn't see it. The front gate was opened, is Emma really here or she has already gone again? Why was she here last night? Regina walked toward the door and then knocked on the wood door. Since this house was no longer hers but there's no owner too. Then she heard the foot steps from inside. All the feelings came through her body this might be the first time in three years that she really felt something in past three years she had known that she existed but no any feelings.

The door was opened by the brunette woman who looked around her age but little bit younger.

"Hi!" The younger brunette schooled Regina.

The former queen looked down at herself, she just ran from home in pyjamas with no shoes on.

"...Emma...where is she?" Regina asked

"Oh!" The brunette looked surprise before turn her head "Babe! Someone's here for you"

'Babe' She doesn't need time to think about it, Emma has gone for three years what she has been expected from the savior. Emma has already moved on.

"Tell her just someone walked by." Before she turned around the sound has stopped her.

"Gina?!" The blond walked past her girlfriend and reached to the queen

Emma can't believe her sight the woman in front of her has completely changed . The eyes that stared back at her look dull and watery the body she's not sure that she could use the word body or skeleton looks worse.

"I'm sorry just walked by" Regina said before turned around and walked away.

The savior didn't know what she should do what she's done to her ex girlfriend three years ago tells her that she has no right to be in her life anymore. 'Did I say Regina is my ex girlfriend now? When was this happened since we've never broken up but she has new girlfriend now' The savior was disturbed from her thought by the brunette.

"Who's that? She looked terrible." The savior's girlfriend asked

"Just someone from the past" Emma looked down and made Piper knew instantly that Emma was lying or trying to hide something so, she just let it go and wait, when the blond is ready she's going to tell her. Being Emma's girlfriend for two years made her knew what to do or not to do.

The breaking sounds still went on since this morning Mary Margaret just looked up at the closed door and sigh. This morning she knew that Regina ran to Mifflin Street to see Emma. Emma back to the town news was spreaded very fast. Right now everyone knew that the savior was back. She still hasn't met her daughter yet and she hoped that she was not going to confront her daughter soon right now the woman who's making the sounds was already her first concern.

'Why you come back Emma? If you really wanted to leave why you come back now?' Snow thinks.

The breaking sounds had been stopped for a while before the most horrible screaming comes up. Snow right now took two steps of the stair toward Regina's room. This happened a couple times before she knows she can handle the situation but she can't help to ring her cell to her husband. The door was not locked she just pushed the door and got in.

"Regina stop!" Snow dropped her phone and ran to Regina. She yanked the scissors out of Regina hand on time before the skinny brunette could make another cut of her hair.

"Please...Gina, I know you are some where...come back please." That might be the last thing that Regina heard before unconsciousness took her over.

 

........................................

 

Thank you for your reading and any comments(if I get them hahaha)

I will try to update as much as I can ;p


End file.
